Best Birthday Ever!
by Th3Sk8t3rG1rl
Summary: It's Kagome's birthday, and Inuyasha gives her the best present she could ask for! Dedicated to Dark Dream Angel! Happy birthday Dark Dream Angel!


**Yay! Today is my older sister's birthday! :D Her username is Dark Dream Angel, and for her birthday I decided to do an InuKag one-shot. Here it is sis!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! **

Today was Kagome's 19th birthday, and as she walked to Kaede's village she felt at peace. _'I wonder why I feel so happy.' _She thought to herself, confused.

After a couple more moments of thinking, she shrugged."Oh well. Might as well enjoy it while it lasts."

She continued her trek, and when she entered the village, the villagers stopped to greet her and wish her a happy birthday.

"Happy birthday, Kagome-sama!"

"Have a happy birthday Lady Kagome!"

"Kagome!" Kagome turned after thanking a villager to see Sango rushing toward her, waving and smiling, with a wrapped package in her hands.

"Sango!" Kagome smiled and waved, walking toward her friend.

When she was close enough, Sango wrapped her friend in a massive hug. "Happy 19th birthday Kagome!" She cheered, handing the wrapped package to Kagome.

"I hope you like it!"

Kagome took the package and opened it. she stood amazed at it's beauty. "Oh my God." She breathed.

Inside, was a star necklace, that had a sparkling amethyst stone at each corner, it was pure gold, and there was a "K" directly in the middle.

"Sango, this is beautiful, but I can't accept it." She began handing it bach, but Sango frowned and pushed it back toward her.

"Yes you can, and you will."

"Bu-"

"No butts!"

Sango smiled and said, "You deserve it."

With tears in her eyes, Kagome crushed Sango in a massive bear hug. When they pulled apart, Kagome put the necklace on. "Thank you Sango."

Sango smiled and said, "No problem." She hooked Kagome's arm in her's and pulled her through the village. They walked to Kaede's hut, and when they got inside, they saw Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned, dissapointed.

Miroku looked up, "Last I saw, he was pacing back and forth in front of the God tree."

Shippo jumped up, and onto Kagome's shoulder. He hugged her, and said, "Happy birthday Kagome!"

"Thank you Shippo."

Miroku stood and hugged her saying, "Yes, what a beutiful day for such a beutiful woman's birthday."

Kagome blushed and said, "Just don't try anything Miroku, or I'll have Sango slay you."

Miroku held his hands up and backed away in mock surrender.

Kaede moved and hugged Kagome saying, "Have a happy birthday Kgome."

Kagome nodded hugging her back.

After an hour, and still no sign of Inuyasha, Kagome stood, "I'm going to go find Inuyasha."

The four people lokked up and nodded.

Walkingout of the hut, Kagome started toward the God tree. Three minutes later, she saw the tree, and a figure in red. Kagome sighed in relief. _'Inuyasha.' _

She saw that he was pacing back and forth and thought, 'I wonder what's up with him.' She walked foward, so when Inuyasha turned again, he saw her.

"Kagome?"

"The one and only." She laughed.

Inuyasha walked over and spoke slowly, as if choosing his words carefully. "Kagome I-" He stopped.

Kagome frowned, "What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"Nothing." He mumbled. He turned around and stuffed his hands into his haori.

Kagome's frown deepened. "What it it?"

"Nothing."

Kagome grew frustrated at his stuborness. "Inuyasha. Tell me."

"I said it was nothing wench!" He yelled.

Kagome grew angry and said, "I wil S-I-T you until you tell me."

Inuyasha just turned aroound and stuck his chin out stubbornly.

"Fine. Sit."

He crashed into the ground.

"What were you going to say?"

"Nothing damnit!"

"Sit!"

Inuyasha, who had just started getting out, crashed back and got a mouthful of dirt.

"Tell me."

He picked his head up and stubbornly said, "No!"

"Sit!"

His face went back down.

This continnued on six more times before finally.

"Sit!"

"Tell me!" Kagome's face was red from anger.

Inuyasha finally gave up and said.

"Fine! I love you damnit!"

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise.

"W-what?"

Inuyasha's face was red, but he looked into her chocolate brown eyes and said, "I love you, Kagome."

Kagome's eyes welled with tears of joy as she smiled, "Really?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Yes."

Kagome beamed in happiness and ran into a surprised Inuyasha's arms.

She leaned foward and kissed him. "I love you too."

He looked down surprised, "Y-you do?"

"Of course. I've always loved you."

Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief and tightened his arms around her waist.

Looking into her chocolate brown eyes he said, "Happy birthday Kagome." before leaning down to kiss her.

When they pulled away, Kagome lied her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She whispered, "Best birthday ever."

**Yay! Well, considering this is my first InuKag story, I think I did a pretty good job. :) I hope you like it sis! Tell me what you think! :) Happy birthday Dark Dream Angel!**

**~Th3Sk8t3rG1rl**


End file.
